


西瑞安往事

by Egalroon624



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 西瑞安往事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egalroon624/pseuds/Egalroon624
Summary: 没有CP，只是少年Thranduil关于成长的故事。
Relationships: Egalmoth/Thrandui
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

故事开始于幽暗密林的一个普通下午，偷的浮生半日闲的国王Thranduil正在庭院中喝茶，突然他感受到了什么，嘴角弯起一个优雅的弧度：“下来！”

庭院上方密密匝匝的树枝上突然垂下一个淡金色的小脑袋，“为什么你总是知道？”

“啊，因为我是你Ada！”Thranduil微笑着对倒挂着的儿子说。

Legolas灵巧的跳下树，像小猫那样摇摇脑袋把头发上的树叶甩下来。“Ada？你说我什么时候才能拉开这张弓？”小男孩啪的把一张比他个子还要高的弓放到父亲面前，Thranduil凝视着通体月白的长弓，思绪突然飘向了久远的过去……

“Ada，Ada……”儿子不满的摇着他的手臂，“我和你说话的时候你又在发呆……”

“哦，我只是想起以前的一些事情。”Thranduil揽住儿子稚嫩的肩膀，往小Legolas嘴里塞了一块美味的点心。“以后不要再玩这张弓了，你暂时还不能驾驭它。”

“这弓好漂亮，比卫队里所有人的都要好，是国王的弓！Ada，你帮我也做一张小的好不好？”

看着儿子天真浪漫的样子，Thranduil温柔的笑了：“抱歉，Legolas，它出自于很久以前一位了不起的大师之手，现在这位大师已经不在了。”

“噢……”Legolas失望的坐到椅子上，两条腿晃来晃去。

“唔，不过如果你能成为伟大的战士，我就把它送给你！”

“真的吗？”Legolas跳起来，抓起弓就想跑，被父亲一把揪住了。

“给我回来！现在还不行！”

“Ada～～～～”

“这要看你的努力了。”Thranduil不为所动，“不过，也许你想听听关于这弓的故事。”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

和这张弓的主人初遇，是在西瑞安河口一处偏僻的小树林里，昔日的彩虹领主比较喜欢在这里发呆，哦，不，是冥想。不过这一天，当他走进这里时，却发现已经有人捷足先登了。一个金发的辛达男孩坐在树上，手里扬着一副弓箭，居高临下的看着他。“他们都说你是诺多最好的弓箭手？”

Egalmoth懒得回应，面无表情的找个地方坐下，用树枝在地上胡乱画着。男孩子撇撇嘴：“我看你也不像，我父亲说得没错。”

“令尊是？”Egalmoth总算开金口了。

“我是欧罗菲尔之子Thranduil！”男孩骄傲的说。

欧罗菲尔，Egalmoth不算陌生，多瑞雅思的贵族，一个对诺多抱有陈见的老顽固，有的时候总是对Egalmoth夹枪带棒的，所以Egalmoth不是很待见他。

“他说我什么？”Egalmoth突然很有兴趣。

”没什么，他说你是个精打细算的小贩。”

Egalmoth笑了：”从某种意义上说，没错。”说完又埋头写写画画起来。

”真没劲，”男孩不满的摇晃着双腿，”我还想和你比试一下呢。”

”你？”Egalmoth不置可否的回答”还得再练几百年。”

”哼！”Thranduil跳下树，气鼓鼓的拉开弓，唰的一声射中200米处树顶上最高的一片树叶。

Egalmoth淡淡的评价道：”不错，但是发力方式不对，不能久战。”

Thranduil白了他一眼不服气的分辨：”我父亲就是这么教我的！！！”

”啊，那只能说他的基础很差。”

”你……”辛达少年气急了，不过很快平静下来”你只会耍嘴皮子。”

Egalmoth盯着他看了几秒钟，终于站起来，朝他伸出手。接过弓，Egalmoth试着拉了一下，摇摇头，”太软”他说。漫不经心的搭上箭，站好姿势，往远处射了出去。洁白的羽翎伴随着凄厉的破空之音精准的射中350米开外一片树叶的叶柄，狠狠的钉在一棵橡木的树干上。

Egalmoth把弓还给目瞪口呆的Thranduil，心里突然有种久违的想要恶作剧的感觉。”这弓打打兔子足够了。”说完转身要走。

”你教我！”男孩子急不可耐抓住他的手臂。

”不教”

”为什么？”

”干嘛平白教你？”

”我……我付学费……”

“你的父亲不会同意的……”Egalmoth摊手说。

Thranduil没词了，苦恼的挠挠脑袋。


	2. Chapter 2

“Ada？你为什么不用第一人称来讲这个故事？”Legolas打断父亲。

“呃？！”Thranduil显然被问住了，“因为这样……显得……比较传奇……”

总管加里安站在父子身后，一个没忍住“噗嗤”一下笑出声来，Thranduil郁闷的瞪了他一眼，转而又活颜悦色的对着儿子。

“可是Ada，你是专门去找他吗？你为什么想和他比？”

“这嘛……呃……我曾经的老师是辛达精灵中最强大的弓箭手，当时的我为了辛达的荣誉勇敢的向诺多战士发起挑战。”

“哇，Ada，你好勇敢！”

加里安再也忍不住了，小声说了一句：“抱歉，就快步走了出去，Legolas疑惑的看着加里安叔叔弯腰驼背的样子，一只手捂住了嘴巴，好像身子还有点发抖，“加里安蜀黍不舒服吗？”

“不要管他，你还要不要听故事？”

“要！要！”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

见识了诺多领主强大的实力之后，年轻的Thranduil燃起了熊熊斗志，他和父亲一样对诺多多多少少有些不满，因此他定下目标，一定要成为打败诺多弓箭手的精灵。

于是他带着极大的热情投入了训练，每天除了跟随自己的老师学习，还坚持跑到树林加练。

只可惜，魔苟斯邪恶的爪牙对河口的劫掠越发猖獗，像Egalmoth这样的将领忙得焦头烂额，想要来树林发呆也成了奢望。Thranduil本来想用自己的刻苦训练当作对诺多的示威，现在却演变成了一个人孤零零的练习。

终于有一天，Egalmoth踏着落叶又回到了这里，他很满意这片小天地又成了他一个人的。但是过了没多久，”嗖嗖”的射箭声让Egalmoth空无一物的脑袋重新运作起来，树林深处，那个金发少年正在弯弓搭箭，练得不亦乐乎。Egalmoth踱着步子走过去，故意把树叶踩得沙沙作响，那少年却不为所动，专心致志的继续练习。Egalmoth本想离开，突然Thranduil一个抽箭的动作引起了他的注意，他停住了，带着一种颇为玩味的表情就这么抱着手一直看着。Thranduil把箭一枝枝射出去，再跑过去把它们都收回来，如此循环往复。

当太阳爬到天顶的时候，彩虹领主似乎看烦了，他笑着摇摇头，打算离开。

”你真是太讨厌了！”金发少年冲他喊。

”那我给你一点小小建议。”彩虹领主停下脚步说：”用你原来那把弓，这把太硬，以你的力量太不稳定。”

第二天清晨，Thranduil在树林里看到一个可笑的场景：Egalmoth在射箭，准确的说他在朝50米外的一个小树洞射光秃秃的箭杆。显然没有了箭头和羽翎强大如Egalmoth也失去了准头。Thranduil好笑的看着他，一会儿偏左，一会儿偏右，然后把它们分别回收。

”你在干什么？诺多已经沦落到箭头都造不出来了吗？”

Egalmoth什么也没说，像进行仪式那样继续着手中的工作，把偏右的箭杆一根根拿在手上，仔细检查重心，小心翼翼的截去一节再去试射，直到他能笔直的射中树洞。

Thranduil不笑了，他意识到Egalmoth有意在向他展示着什么。”箭不都是造好了直接用吗？”他问。

”我从没见过一个对自己有要求的弓箭手在练习时不亲手调箭的。”Egalmoth像在敷衍似的回答，这时他已经开始安装箭头，Thranduil试着掂量不同小包里的箭头，它们的重量有所不同。Egalmoth把重一些箭头安装在试射时稍微偏左的箭杆上，偏右的则装轻一些的，标准箭头安在能够射正的那些上。

Egalmoth漫不经心的说：”箭杆太硬射出去箭头偏左箭尾偏右，如果不是偏差太大用重箭头可以矫正，相反的截短一段能增加硬度。”

”Adar说过调整瞄准差距能打准。”

”你不了解准确的轨迹怎么调整？”

Thranduil默默记下这些，虽然不太懂其中的道理，但他决计好好摸索一下。

往后的日子里他们之间形成了新的默契，几乎每天都到树林练习弓箭。Egalmoth总是看Thranduil练习一阵之后开始自己的练习。他的动作很慢，保持的时间很长，Thranduil在一旁观察着，小心翼翼的自己模仿。只有在他总不得要领的时候Egalmoth才出声点拨几句。

Thranduil是个聪明的学生，没过多久Egalmoth便不用亲自示范了。事情又回到了一人射箭一人发呆的阶段。Thranduil对这种状况相当不满，见识过Egalmoth力量速度和恐怖的稳定性后他渴望着能得到更多的指点。但Egalmoth显然没有同样的意思，他看着他的练习，似乎进入了催眠，Thranduil能感觉到他情绪上的变化，那种回忆怀念满足和悲伤的五味杂陈。他本能的想安慰他，最终还是没有开口。


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas听得入迷了，小腰板挺得笔直，眼睛睁得大大的。Thranduil看着儿子可爱的样子忍不住笑了，他用手指在儿子湛蓝的双眸前晃了晃，说：“嗨，你要上文法课也那么认真就好了。”

小叶子像大人那样紧皱眉头，问父亲：“他为何会这样？”

“你知道当时住在哪里的精灵都有最痛苦的过去……”

“那他是属于……”Legolas挠挠头，用力想了想，“属于……刚多林？”

Thranduil惊讶于儿子的聪明，他欣喜的扬起了眉毛，“你居然知道刚多林。”

“藏书阁的书里有讲过，他们经历了一场大战，所有人都死了。Ada，我很难过。”小叶子低下了头……

“其实事情并没有那么糟糕，我的孩子，还是有一部分幸运儿活了下来，比如Egalmoth，他就是其中之一。”

“那他真的很了不起，然后呢？”

“然后啊？你该去上箭术课了。”

Legolas精致的小脸像吃了酸角那样皱了起来，“Ada～～”

Thranduil把脸一板，用不容拒绝的语调说：“不行！你还想不想要这弓啦？”不过他马上神秘的冲儿子眨眨眼睛，“今天就由我来教你！”

“真的吗？”小孩子欢呼起来，他马上跳起来拉住父亲的手，喊道：“我们快走！”

父子俩在靶场已经拉开架势练了很久了，Thranduil作为一国之君没有太多时间陪伴儿子，所以他们对今日难得的一起训练格外珍惜。Legolas还在打基础的阶段，父亲让他练习瞄靶。

“Legolas，我跟你说过多少次了，开弓时应该靠骨骼来支撑。你连姿势都摆不好怎么可能射准？”

挨了责备的小叶子提着弓，耷拉着脑袋，可怜巴巴的站着。

“哎……”Thranduil心软了，拍拍儿子的头，“休息一下吧。”

小叶子咕咚咕咚喝完一整杯水，迫不及待的问：“Ada，然后呢？”

“然后啊……”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

随着严冬的到来，边境上的局势更加紧张，Egalmoth索性直接住到了防线上，再也不来树林了。只剩Thranduil还在坚持。

诺多精灵重创了数次哥布林的进攻，很快它们改变策略，矛头转向战斗力相对薄弱的辛达精灵一侧。但诺多精灵并没有对同族的奋战袖手旁观，在辛达族受到攻击时仍会给予有力的支援，双方暂时放下矛盾，联手保卫家园。

繁重的公务让Oropher更加没有时间约束儿子的行为。Thranduil彻底挣脱了束缚，甚至偷偷跑到边境上去看卫队作战。几次下来，他大失所望的发现战场上的Egalmoth并不使用弓箭，他带领着重甲步兵冲锋陷阵，他手下的弓兵指挥官却是另外一名辛达族精灵。

”为什么呢？”Thranduil一边想，一边拉开长弓。

”开弓时力量的支撑应该靠骨骼。”Egalmoth的声音从背后响起。

Thranduil没有看他，重新调整好姿势，朝靶子射了一箭。”不守边境了吗？”

”等你老爹扛不住了我再去！”Egalmoth坏心眼的这么想，不过最终还是没有说，”嗯，阿。”他敷衍着回答。

”你为什么不射箭？”Thranduil停下来看着他问。

”什么？”Egalmoth像惊醒了一样。

”你打战不用弓箭？”

”阿，是阿……”两人又陷入尴尬的沉默。

”你的弓……”Thranduil想打破这铁幕一般的凝重，”应该不是你带来的那把，我是说那太普通了……”

”我很久没用了。”

”为什么阿？”

”它死了……”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“弓为什么会死？”

Thranduil的视线却已经转移到匆匆赶来的加里安身上，“什么事？”

“陛下，卫队长回来了。”

金发的国王立即站起来就要离开，Legolas慌忙拉住他的衣角，“讨厌，你总是在最关键的地方停下！！！”

父亲弯下腰，用食指点了点儿子的小鼻子，说道：“这样吧，如果你把站不好姿势的毛病改了，我就接着讲。这个不难吧？”

小叶子撅着嘴，不信任的问：“当真？”

“国王的话比橡木还要坚实！”

“好的！陛下！”Legolas像模像样的给父亲行了个礼，蹦蹦跳跳的回到训练场。

Thranduil准备前往大厅，走了两步他突然停住，又回头看了一眼被老师手把手指点的Legolas，摇摇头笑了起来。

“怎么了？我的陛下？“

“加里安，有些时候真的要站在同样的角度上才能知道发生了什么。”

“我不明白…”

“你不用明白，不过，我再给Legolas讲这个故事的时候你最好不要在场。”

“好的，陛下！”

加里安所不知道的是，此时Thranduil的内心正涌起一种异样的感觉：“Egalmoth当时看见在练习的我得有多傻啊-_-#。”


	4. Chapter 4

幽暗密林国王的房间舒适而宁静，Thranduil很难得的早早的就回到了这里，或许是触动了久远记忆的闸门，国王改变了所有的计划，一心一意要向儿子倾述这个故事。可惜，计划总有不受控制的时候。Legolas和他的伙伴们似乎有秘密行动，吃完晚饭就一溜烟不见了，只剩下失意的老爸。哎，小家伙迫不及待要摆脱自己的羽翼，探索陌生的世界了……Thranduil叹息着摇了摇铃。

“陛下，有何吩咐？”忠实的加里安问。

“来喝点什么。”

“葡萄酒吗？今天刚到的佳酿。”

“不了，来点香草茶吧……”

加里安觉得很有意思，国王陛下平时不是很喜欢喝茶，看样子回忆的魔力真不是一般大。

“加里安？”

“是的，陛下？”

“我有什么不妥吗？”

“没有。”

Thranduil白了他一眼，随后一摆手说道：“过来和我喝一杯！”

加里安实际上是Thranduil自幼一起长大的朋友，关系自然比别的精灵亲密许多。刚一坐下就听见Thranduil不住的抱怨自己已经准备一整晚陪着儿子，临了小祖宗却不肯赏光。

“这话我听着有点耳熟。”

“哦，是吗？”

“先王陛下也这么跟我父亲抱怨过。”

提到父亲，Thranduil沉默了一会，“真的？”

加里安认真的点点头。Thranduil揉了揉眉心，一言不发。

“我记得就在那个故事发生的那段时间里，有一天晚上您没有回来，先王陛下快急疯了，带领手下四处找您，我从来没有见过他如此紧张，不过等您回来他又装的如无其事。”

“我本来还很庆幸他没有追究……”

“您去了哪里？”

Thranduil叹了口气，说道：“我去打猎了……”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“它死了……”Thranduil仔细咀嚼着这句苦涩的话，此时他还不能完全理解这意味着什么，但Egalmoth在那一瞬间的表情让他觉得心痛。Thranduil局促的踢着脚下的薄雪，想说点什么来缓解现在这种尴尬的局面。

“去我那里喝杯茶吧。”Egalmoth把目光转向远方，轻描淡写的说。

”诶？”

彩虹领主没再说话，不紧不慢的朝诺多的营地走，Thranduil犹豫了一下便紧跟上去。

一路上，Thranduil几乎被诺多的目光给戳死，向来对多瑞雅思方面态度不怎么好的彩虹领主居然带回来了一个那边的小子？就连另一位领主加尔多也吃惊的问：”Egal，这是？”

”我抓的俘虏……”Egalmoth微笑着说。

Thranduil狠狠的瞪他一眼，挺胸抬头大无畏的跟在他身后。但是他心里还是有些打鼓，万一诺多真的把自己扣下来该怎么办？

事实证明这一切只是杞人忧天，Egalmoth领着他回到住处，只是简单吩咐手下准备茶点，就自顾自进了内室，他的仆人出出进进都要打量Thranduil一番，”辛达小子……”一个姑娘瞪着他，用很不友善的口气说：”缠着领主练箭的就是你吧……”

”Elensar……”Egalmoth打断了她，手里拿着一个狭长的包裹。那姑娘悻悻的退到一边。

”喝吧。”彩虹领主为他的客人斟上一杯香草茶，喷香四溢的热气驱走了刺骨的寒意。

”你叫我来干什么？”Thranduil问。

Egalmoth淡淡的说：”你不是想看我的弓吗？”他把包裹递过去。可以毫不夸张的说这是Thranduil见过最奢华最精致的长弓，通体是最纯正的月白，弓背如水流一样平滑，秘银打造的常春藤细密的装饰着弓身，弓头也是秘银打造，由品质极高的宝石镶嵌出彩虹家族徽章在熠熠发光。

”真漂亮阿！”Thranduil由衷的赞叹着，”我可以试试吗？”

Egalmoth做了个请的手势。

Thranduil花了九牛二虎之力才勉强拉到满弓。”你来！”金发少年把弓还给它的主人。

”我已经不用它了。”Egalmoth拒绝道。

”难道不能让我见识它的威力吗？”

”我没有必要向你证实什么。”

”哈，莫非这弓只是你拿来吹牛的？”Thranduil窃笑，看到一个原本高高在上遥不可及的人物露怯总是令人开心。 

”哼！”那个叫Elensar的姑娘白了他一眼，刚想说什么就被Egalmoth瞪了回去。

Thranduil乘胜追击说到：”或者这只是装饰性的？”

”看样子我得为这弓的制作者做点什么。”Egalmoth提着弓站起来。

他手下的仆人大惊失色，”My lord，您疯了吗？”Elensar气急败坏的喊道。”你的手会废掉的！”

”没关系……”他淡淡的回答，”谁都不许跟来。”

”不可以！我不能由着你乱来。”

”那么你就去叫医官在这等我。”

”My lord……”

Egalmorh大步走出去，把Elensar的声音远远抛在后面。

”你如果受伤了就别勉强。”Thranduil小跑着跟在后面不安的说。

”去杀几个兽人玩玩。”

”哎呀……”Thranduil还没有反应过来便被彩虹领主一把拽上马背绝尘而去。

”你干嘛阿……”Thranduil好容易才从震惊中回过神来。

”不敢去吗？”

”你才不敢……”

边境一片萧索，灰色的天空飘着小雪，河口潮湿的空气冷得刺骨。诺多哨兵燃起火堆，三三两两凑在一起小声交谈着。看到Egalmoth全体弹跳起来齐刷刷的站好，”My lord！”

”继续警戒，牵匹马拿两袋箭来，我去打猎，再把我的帐篷准备好。”

”是！额，那他呢？”士兵指指Thranduil。

”他阿，活的诱饵。”Egalmoth笑起来。

”你真无聊！”Thranduil已经对他的冷笑话忍无可忍了。

”给他也准备一个，毯子铺厚一些。”

”是的，阁下。”

Egalmoth把狩猎地点选在俯瞰平地的山丘上，浓密的树丛提供了绝好的掩护。此时已接近黄昏，北风愈甚，Thranduil禁不住缩起脖子，Egalmoth跃跃欲试的活动着左臂：”老了，我得先热热身。”

”你的手真不要紧吗？”

”不知道。”

”要不行怎么办？”

”那就只有跑了”

Thranduil对于这个不靠谱的诺多彻底无言。

远方天地交界处出现一个快速移动的黑点，然后是两个……精灵的锐目早就看出这是四个骑着座狼的兽人组成的小队，他们借着暮色悄无声息的快速移动，应该是负责侦查的斥候。

”来了……”Egalmoth抽出箭，”座狼正上方是他们的弱点。”

”一人一半……”Thranduil兴奋的说。

座狼逐渐接近他们，Egalmoth率先射出一支高抛物线的箭矢，那箭在Thranduil惊讶的目光里贯穿了兽人的锁子甲裙、护腿甲、大腿，又穿过内侧的护腿甲和木质鞍具，一直射入狼背。Thranduil射了两箭才放倒另一头座狼，而Egalmoth这边已经如法炮制的射死另外一组。不过Thranduil还是察觉到了他的异样，当他搭箭瞄准时在极力控制推弓的左臂不要发抖，这一箭射得极为勉强，然后他不再射了。等Thranduil干掉最后一个兽人，他已经是满头冷汗，手都抬不起来。

”你……很疼吗？”Thranduil试探着问。

Egalmoth揉揉自己的肩膀，做出一幅满不在乎的样子：”没事。回去吧。”

他们安静的回到营地，Egalmoth的沮丧让Thranduil感到窒息，一直以来这个诺多贵族都是沉默而压抑的，但从来没有表现出如此不加掩饰的绝望。辛达男孩反反复复回味着早先的谈话：”你为什么不射箭阿?"

”它死了……”

他觉得脸上发烧，悔恨于自己的莽撞和任性。

”只是我不肯面对现实而已。”Egalmoth安慰他。”好在我剑术还不错，不至于成个废物。”

”这伤很快会好起来的。”

”不会了。”Egalmoth叹口气。


	5. Chapter 5

“他怎么了？”加里安问。

Thranduil叹息着说道：“你该知道他经历了什么。”

加里安了然，刚多林的故事他耳熟能详，那些牺牲在烈焰中的名将，在隽永的歌谣中永存，而与他们比肩的幸存者却已湮没于时间的瀚海。当年的加里安并没有把这个冷漠、精明的诺多贵族过多的和英雄们的传奇联系起来，在他眼里，他只不过是同他们一样的流亡者而已。直到今天，他才意识到Egalmoth本身就是史诗的一部分，并对他和自己君主的故事充满了好奇。“回去以后呢？你们做了什么？”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

虽说自从多瑞雅思被血洗之后Thranduil也过过一段颠沛流离的生活，但在如此恶劣的环境下露营还是第一次，寒风撕扯着简陋的帐篷，远处野狼的嚎叫凄厉而悠长。他觉得冷得象泡在冰水里，身上的毯子像纸一样毫无作用。帐篷被掀开一条缝，Egalmoth悄悄钻了进来，Thranduil不愿表现出示弱的样子，于是闭紧眼睛一动不动。Egalmoth半跪着给他盖上什么东西，然后轻轻退出去。Thranduil伸手摸摸，一件带着淡淡乳香的毛皮斗篷，那是Egalmoth衣服上固有的香薰……

雪后初晴的天空蓝得近乎透明，阳光照在残雪之上明晃晃的发着光，Thranduil迷迷糊糊的醒来，身上还紧紧裹着斗篷，帐篷又一次被掀开了，进来的还是Egalmoth。这回手里拿着的是装满食物的盘子，面包肉类和水果都被细心的切成了小块。”我还以为你没醒呢。”他又转出去端进来一杯热气腾腾的肉汤。这一切让Thranduil莫名想哭，上一次享受这种待遇还是母亲在世的时候。之后的记忆里只有在冷冰冰的大厅里，在不带感情的仆人环绕下独自用餐。

Oropher是个尽职的贵族，这就意味着他太忙，忙到没时间和儿子打照面。他也是个充满期望的父亲，这期望高到让他刻意压制对儿子的疼爱，用严厉的方式鞭策儿子的成长。这对父子的关系陷入了无药可救的怪圈，一方面他们都渴望着更加了解对方，另一方面为数不多的沟通最终都毁于喋喋不休的说教和叛逆的顶撞。他必须承认，和眼前这位”弑亲者”交往有很大一部分原因是为了和父亲过不去。

”快吃吧。”Egalmoth放下杯子打算出去。

”等……等一下……”Thranduil慌忙叫住他，意识到自己的失态，又赶紧支支吾吾的岔开话题”手臂还疼吗？”

Egalmoth善解人意的坐到他身边，”好多了。”他这么回答。

”你怎么受伤的？”

”挨了炎魔一鞭子。”Egalmoth下意识的摸了摸肩膀。

”什么？”Thranduil惊叫起来，”原来你也和炎魔战斗过？”

”没打赢。”

”你真幸运……”

”什么？”

”我听过关于你们的故事，冈多林，Ecthelion，Glorfindel……我是说至少你还活着。”

”幸运吗？一个拉不开弓的弓箭手……”Egalmoth神情黯然。

”对不起，Egal。”

”没关系。”他揉揉这孩子金色的脑袋。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

故事说到这里就讲不下去了，加里安带着惋惜告退，只留下Thranduil独自陷入冥想。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天清晨，当加里安准时到达国王用餐的大厅时非常吃惊的看到Thranduil父子已经开始吃早餐了，做父亲的坐到了Legolas身旁，而不是根据礼仪一人坐在长长的宴会桌的一端。

国王什么都没吃，喝着茶，一只手托着下巴颏看着小王子扒拉盘子里的食物。Legolas拿起夹馅面包咬了一口，赶紧呸呸的吐了出来。“Ada，是蓝莓馅的。”小男孩苦着脸把面包递给父亲看。

“真是，那么大了还挑食。”Thranduil不疼不痒的嘟囔了一句，接过来小口小口的开始吃起来。

啊，你自己明明也对蓝莓深恶痛绝，给儿子做榜样还真是辛苦。加里安默默的为大王的杯子添满了茶。

“Ada，他把斗篷给了你他怎么办？”小家伙问道。

“快点吃！要不然来不及上课了！”Thranduil把儿子的餐盘拖过来，三下五除二把食物切好，又推了回去。

“Ada，你讲嘛。”小叶子往嘴里忙不迭的塞食物，还不忘嚷嚷。

“炎魔的邪恶之火在伤口处不断的灼烧，使他不得不依靠寒冷来减轻疼痛。”

小叶子难过的低下头，“这不公平，他那么好，不能当弓箭手已经够让他伤心了……”

“所以我们必须变得更加强大，让别人不要再受伤害。”

Legolas的眼里绽放出勇气的光芒：“我会努力的，等我长大了我要消灭它们。可是，Ada，炎魔是什么？”Thranduil哈的笑起来，他摸了摸儿子如丝绸般的金发，说：“你干嘛不带着这个问题去上课呢？你的老师会给你满意的答案的。”

“我知道了！我去上课啦！”Legolas欢快的跳下椅子蹦蹦跳跳的离开了。

“真是有活力的小孩子！”加里安赞叹道，“这让我想起了我们小时候，总是我还没有吃完饭，你在窗外叫一声我马上就跑了！”

“你还记得那些事情？”

“当然，我母亲没少说我，但她没法说您，也不好意思去向您父亲告状。”

“啊，那我可真是对你有些抱歉了。”

“哦，不，我的陛下，我喜欢和您一起玩耍，因此当您和Egalmoth阁下厮混在一起后，我多多少少还有点伤心。”

Thranduil爽朗的大笑起来，“加里安，你这个老家伙，我并不觉得花了太长时间在Egalmoth身上。”

“愉快的时光总是觉得短暂，我的陛下，不过那次打猎之后您确实消停了好几个月。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

“怕您父亲发觉？”

“不，因为Egalmoth跑了……”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Egalmoth接受了全部现实，那天晚上他根本没有回到帐篷，一方面寒冷能减轻肩背火烧般的疼痛，另一方面有太多的东西乱哄哄的塞满他的头脑，吵得他心烦意乱。习惯性的，用左手提起长弓，原本微不足道的重量差点要压断他的骨骼。于是他换了只手……很奇怪，此时他只剩下无尽的疲惫。从医官宣布他再也不能射箭那天起，他从来就没有放松过对左臂的锻炼，即使每次疼得撕心裂肺也不曾停止，但是现在他再也不想了。

Egalmoth站起身，提着弓在冰天雪地里漫无目的的走着，走着……回忆像潮水一样涌上来，他的快乐，他的悲伤，他的荣耀，他的罪恶所有一切都维系在这细长的弓箭上，如今连它都要离他远去，Egalmoth有种故事忽然写到结局那一页的感觉。

西瑞安滚滚波涛挡住前路，Egalmoth站在那里，微弱的晨曦中，纯白的长弓仍旧闪闪发光。它所见证过的事物，其他种族绝对无法想象。它见过恢宏雄伟的冈多林如何重现提里安的荣光。它目睹了诺多精灵如何在尸山血海中立下赫赫战功。然而这一切都在转瞬间消失无踪，湮没在命运的洪流里。如同泪水消失在雨中。Egalmoth茫然的在河岸边站了很久，终于做出了最后的决定……

然而自己的认命只是个开端，当Egalmoth着手将弓兵部队一切事宜移交出去时，所有人都知道了他已经面对现实。源源不断的人们涌来向他表示慰问，末了还要照例对他不堪的境况唏嘘安慰一番，搞得Egalmoth不胜其烦，于是他逃跑了，坐船去了巴拉尔岛。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“您怎么知道这些事？”

“我慢慢从他周边的人那里打听到的，很遗憾，过了很久我才了解他原来承受了那么多。你真应该看看他射箭的样子，加里安，完全不输给Beleg的能力。只可惜，我无缘结识那个全盛时期的他。”

加里安在沉默中轻轻拍了拍国王的肩膀，Thranduil报以感激的微笑，站起身，走向了书房。


	7. Chapter 7

整整一个冬天，Thranduil都没有见过Egalmoth的踪影，渐渐的，辛达男孩也就把这事忘记了。

Thranduil身体矫健，实际上比他外表看起来要强壮得多。但他很早就具备了一种游手好闲的本事，非常讨厌武艺老师的死板规定，尽管有的时候Thranduil能发起狠来体现他的能力，迅速在剑术、格斗等某些方面取得巨大的进步，不过大多数时候他觉得犯不上。失去了打败诺多最好弓箭手这个目的，他又回到了吃饭、睡觉、上课、游荡的状态，连弓箭都不知道扔哪去了。

早春的一个清晨，欧罗菲尔很难得的陪儿子共进早餐，这顿饭吃得要多别扭有多别扭，父子俩都没说话，Thranduil一个劲的在吃盘子里的食物，决计要在第一个可以溜走的时间跑掉。

欧罗菲尔对这种局面很无奈，他和Thranduil讲话一向很费劲，但他也没有什么太好的办法来改变现状。在压抑的气氛里草草填饱肚子，Thranduil要跑了。“我去老师那里！”他说着抛下勺子就打算走。

“站住！”欧罗菲尔说。

金发男孩直挺挺的停下脚步，转头看着父亲。

“卫队的甄选就要开始了，你去试试！”

“好的Ada！！！”他的声音提高了八度，进入卫队建功立业是他自幼的梦想，机会就在眼前，Thranduil甚至已经看见自己身着华丽的重甲凯旋而归，接受众人的致敬，或许将来军队的战呼会从“Ecthelion”改成“Thranduil”也说不定。于是他几乎是踩着浮云飘到加里安面前，“嗨！我要进卫队了！”

“那么有信心？还要考核呢！”加里安对自信心爆棚的Thranduil颇有点不以为然。

“我有可能考不上吗？你看着！Lord Thranduil的崛起！！！”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“加里安叔叔，加里安叔叔，后来怎么样了？我Ada是不是很棒啊？”小叶子满怀期待的问。

“呃……呵呵……呵呵……是啊……”

“加里安！去把仓库给我清点出来！”他们身后响起Thranduil干巴巴的声音。

加里安慌忙站起来，窘迫的说了声：“是！”就准备开溜，衣角却被小叶子一把抓住了。

“Ada，我要他给我讲故事！”小叶子气呼呼的说。

“他讲什么故事？这个故事他又知道多少？”Thranduil急给加里安使眼色，催促他赶快离开。

“不！Ada你平时只会讲别人不会讲自己！”

“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”加里安再也憋不住了，放肆的大笑起来。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Thranduil根本没想到就在甄选的当天Egalmoth竟然回来了。辛达族的将领们邀请他一起观摩考核，于是他看到了一扫颓势意气风发的彩虹领主，只不过在Thranduil眼里Egalmoth的兴致勃勃稍微做作了点。

剑术比赛进行得异常顺利，Thranduil没怎么费劲就三次将剑架在对手的脖子上宣告自己的胜利。不过没等他得意多久就傻眼了，射箭考核今年居然考的是移动靶----他们必须向抛在空中的小球射击，如果射中，小球会爆裂开来，在空中形成彩色的雾团。本来还对射箭项目自行满满的Thranduil汗都下来了，射固定箭靶他还在行，这移动靶实在是……

他心虚的望向和将领们坐在一起的Egalmoth，诺多将军正和别人聊得火热，根本没有注意到他，顿时Thranduil的心里觉得空落落的。“哼，移动靶就移动靶，谁怕谁！”

“Thranduil！”

“是！”

轮到他了！金发男孩站到位置上，使劲在裤子上擦了擦手，握紧了弓。

“预备！放！”

“嗖～”Thranduil射出的箭矢连目标的边都没沾到。围观者中不乏优秀的弓箭手，发出一阵笑声。

“不合格！下一个！”考官说。

“喂！不能再让我试一次吗？”

“不行！”

“这不公平！”

“这是规则！下一个！”

年轻的辛达精灵只好垂头丧气的离开竞赛场，他抬头搜寻前来观看他考试的父亲，却发现父亲已经不见了。

哎～～～Thranduil带着沉重的心情离开，加里安跟在后面。

“你别跟着我，让我一个人呆一会。”

“哎哟，隔着老远我都能闻到一大股倒霉味儿……”

Thranduil抬头，Egalmoth拖着步子慢慢悠悠地踱到他面前，似笑非笑的样子活像在看一只穿着衣服的猴子。

“你！可恶！！！”金发男孩涨红了脸，怒气冲冲的推开Egalmoth，却被诺多领主一把擒住手臂。“不甘心？不服气？再试一次你能做得更好？”嘲讽的语调像刀一样字字句句插入Thranduil的内心。“战场上谁给你再来一次的机会？”

Thranduil像被戳破了的气囊，声音从他的喉咙里消失了，他浑身无力的站在那里，一言不发。

Egalmoth盯着金发男孩看了一会，用一种严肃的口吻问他：“我教你如何？”

“什么？”Thranduil瞪大了眼睛。随后不相信的问：“干嘛？”

Egalmoth掏出一個银质的小酒壶喝了一大口酒淡淡的说：“那算了……”

“哎哎哎，你说真的吗？”

“真的阿，算了呗。”

“前一句。”

“你不愿意……”Egalmoth已经憋不住要笑了，他似乎看到两个正在争吵的Thranduil，一个在说“傻瓜快答应。”另一个在嚷：“白痴，他一定别有用心。”

“时间不早了，回头见……”彩虹领主踱着步子打算走了。

“等一下呀，你教我什么？”

“唔”Egalmoth皱眉想想回答。“射箭，剑术，格斗……”

“现在开始！”

看着急不可耐的Thranduil，彩虹领主只是用一种神秘莫测的语调和他说：“教你可以，但你要帮我做事。”

“什么事阿。”Thranduil又一副不情愿的样子。

“等我想到再告诉你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“所以，这就是那天我去考试的全部经过了。”

Legolas非常失望，他本以为会听到一个关于父亲伟大事迹的故事，结果Ada却灰溜溜的输了。Thranduil却平静的继续说着，没有恼怒，没有惭愧，平静得好像在讲别人的故事：“一两次失败并不算太糟糕，重要的是你从失败里能学到什么？。”Legolas如有所思的点点头。做父亲的并没有追问他想到了什么，他相信自己的儿子是个聪明懂事的孩子。

“Ada，你真勇敢，老师说能坦然讲出自己错误的都很勇敢。”Legolas突然这么说让Thranduil挺自豪的。“原来加里安叔叔说你只会讲别人不会讲自己是骗人的。”

“加～～里～～安～～”幽暗密林国王头顶上的王冠都快要冒烟了！

“咳，陛下，我去给你们拿一些茶点。”

“不用了，我忠实的总管阁下，请你好好的待在我视线范围内。”

“呃……呵呵……好的，陛下。”（惨了……）

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Thranduil按照约定的时间去上课，他的心里还是有些打鼓，这世上没有不劳而获的东西，这一点他清楚，Egalmoth不计回报的举动让他有些不安，万一这个诺多将来强迫他做一些对本族不利的事情怎么办？

他怀着这种惴惴不安的心情见到了Egalmoth，诺多贵族依旧是一副平静如水的样子。“来了？”他说。

辛达男孩犹豫了一下，问他：“你到底要我做什么？”

“没有什么。”

“你不说清楚我就不学了！”

Egalmoth嘲讽的冷笑，“辛达……”

“对！我是辛达！”

“我只是觉得你是个有潜力的孩子，再这样混下去可惜了，显然你对任何事都没有真正努力过。我就好比一个路过牧场的驯马师，身边跑的全是资质平庸的马匹，偶尔有一匹从阿门洲过来的神骏，我绝不会看不出来，尽管它遇到了麻烦。”

“我……”Thranduil挠挠头，“是我吗？”

Egalmoth双手扶住Thranduil的肩膀，凝视着他的双眼，“你相信我吗？”彩虹领主的眼睛不同于一般诺多的蓝灰，而是温暖明亮的金棕色，像极了阳光照耀下最纯净的琥珀，似乎有一种摄人心魄的力量。Thranduil不禁点点头。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

加里安终于忍不住问了：“陛下，为何Egalmoth阁下要如此对你？”

“我不知道，他的近侍倒是说过他很喜欢孩子，不过我猜可能是因为那个时候的他急需一点什么寄托吧。”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

于是从站位开始，Egalmoth手把手的纠正他的动作。他的态度温和而耐心，同时严格得近乎苛刻，抽箭的手势，手指的位置，手腕的角度……每一次，每一次都要求做到和第一次一样精准。“弓箭是种精细的技术，不止是要射得准，而是每个环节都要精准。战场上你不知道会面对什么状况，你必须让这些动作成为本能。”Egalmoth如是说。

Thranduil非常聪明，很快就掌握了基本要诀。Egalmoth要他单独练习，不过他很快就发现了Thranduil致命的错误，在连续射击的时候腰部习惯性的会松，推弓的手臂也不稳。

“腰挺直……”

“手臂不要动……”

说了几次Thranduil依然改不过来，Egalmoth失去耐心了。他严厉的叫Thranduil停下站好，金发男孩一脸惶恐的看着他，似乎已经准备好迎接劈头盖脸的责骂。可Egalmoth只是走过去，一手扶住他的腰，一手托住他的手臂，然后说：

“继续。”

Thranduil有些不知所措的停在哪。

“看我干什么？继续。”

“你不骂我？”

“你很聪明，好好磨练会成为好战士的。”Egalmoth用平和的语调说，“现在试一次。”

Thranduil照做了，果然精准地射中靶心。

“瞧，你可以做到。”彩虹领主高兴的说。“记住这种感觉，再来。”

实际上Thranduil确实记住了这种感觉，就算是几千年后，已为人父的他亲自教儿子射箭也还能感到Egalmoth扶住自己的力量和温度。


	9. Chapter 9

当太阳升到高处时，Egalmoth告诉他可以休息了，他们俩席地坐下，分享了银酒壶中的玫瑰酒---没有甜味，喝过之后满口芬芳。Thranduil很喜欢这个酒壶，爱不释手的仔细端详上面的双树花纹，那些极细的金线居然是由好几根金丝编织而成，而细碎的钻石简直看不清究竟有多少颗。随着观看角度的不同，在双树上方隐隐约约能看到一行漂亮的昆雅文字：“愿瓦尔坦的光辉照拂于你。”

“喔～～双圣树。Amme曾经给我讲过它们有多美。”男孩子说到这低下头不出声了。等他平复情绪抬起头来，正对上彩虹领主温柔的目光，那里面包含了理解，悲悯，甚至Thranduil不确定是不是还读到了一丝感同身受的悲伤。但是Egalmoth什么都没问，只是这么静静的看着他。Thranduil再次凝视Egalmoth那琥珀般的双眸，年轻的男孩又高兴起来，他很惊讶的说：“你的眼睛……不是灰色？”Egalmoth清浅的笑了一下，随后他站起身简单的回答：“很适合珠宝匠的儿子对吧。”

“难怪你的东西上都是宝石，你也会做珠宝咯……”

“以后再说吧，我得走了……”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“说到宝石的话，Ada，我有礼物要给你。”说着小男孩噔噔噔跑了出去，不一会又跑回来，小手里拿了什么放在背后。“加里安叔叔，请你蒙着Ada的眼睛。”

“没有问题！”加里安跳起来，Thranduil眼前立马一黑，他感觉到手里被塞进了一个什么温润的东西。光线重新回到国王冰蓝色的眼里，手中是一块朴素而静谧的石头，透明的宝石上闪耀着蓝色跳动的光芒。

“Ada！孕育日快乐！！！”小叶子大声喊道！

一如在上，这日子连Thranduil自己都忘记了，不知道Legolas怎么知道的。“过来，亲我一下！”国王很难得的带着有些不好意思的笑容朝儿子伸开双臂。

“Ada……”小叶子扑进父亲怀里，非常用力的亲了亲父亲的脸颊，“Ada，我爱你！”

“还有这边！”Thranduil把脸转过去让小叶子亲，满是幸福的红晕。

“谢谢你，我的孩子，我也爱你。”

“Ada，你接着讲！”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

这个春天过的飞快，Thranduil觉得前所未有的充实和快乐。他的诺多老师尽心尽力的教他一个战士应该掌握的技能。

辛达男孩很喜欢诺多战士的训练方式，Egalmoth从不讲究漂亮的招式和动作，而是崇尚最简单直接的一招制胜。“你又不是仪仗队，只有尽可能快的杀死敌人你才能活下去。”这是Egalmoth常说的一句话。后来这话经常被Thranduil用来反驳他那古板的辛达老师。

虽然那些老师仍然向欧罗菲尔投诉Thranduil在训练场上的种种不听话，却也不得不对这几个月他技艺和力量上的飞速进步大加赞赏。银发的贵族并没有多想，尽管知道Thranduil在技艺上还不够好，他还是允许儿子前去参加卫队甄选，在他看来自己的儿子聪明而有天赋，只要肯把心思放在正事上取得怎样的进步都不足为奇，或许一点小小的挫折能让Thranduil认真起来，现在他十分欣慰这个策略奏效了，他那个叛逆的小子总算愿意像他所期望的那样努力上进了。

欧罗菲尔从没想到，这个刚刚让他有点骄傲的儿子每天都和他非常不喜欢的诺多领主坐在一起，从一个酒壶中喝玫瑰酒。很多时侯Egalmoth还会给他带来好吃的小点心。奇怪的是，彩虹领主自己却一点都不碰这些，他安静的喝着酒，带着某种满足感看着Thranduil把它们通通吃掉。

Thranduil很好奇，Egalmoth接近他的目的究竟是什么。和平日里强硬英勇的诺多领主不同，在他面前的Egalmoth谨慎而安静，琥珀般的眼睛后面隐藏了太多东西，Thranduil无论如何也猜不透，这让他隐隐有些不安。


	10. Chapter 10

金发男孩的疑虑很快得到了解答，那是春日的最后一个夜晚。多瑞亚斯的聚居地难得的出现了歌舞升平的欢乐景象。Thranduil很讨厌这样的庆典，他不得不穿着漂亮的长袍亦步亦趋的跟在父亲后面带着僵硬的笑容，说着光面堂皇的话，把自己打扮成一个严守繁文缛节的高贵公子。好不容易熬到午夜，没完没了的颂歌终于唱完，盼望已久的舞会开始了。欧洛费尔总算点头让儿子自己去玩，Thranduil像逃出陷阱的野兽一样，飞速离开了父亲的视线。

这是难能可贵的疯玩机会，Thranduil和朋友们一杯一杯的往肚子里灌麦芽酒，搂着不同的姑娘一圈一圈的跳舞，直到筋疲力尽。他带着熏熏然的醉意走出欢庆的人群，胡乱解开长袍的扣子，让清凉的晚风肆意的抚摸自己的身体，带走狂欢过后的燥热。深深呼吸了几口带着微咸味道空气，Thranduil平静下来。他转头看看花之民的村落，目之所及只有一片死寂……Thranduil觉得悲哀，同样遭受灭顶之灾，冈多林的遗民连一年中最重要的节日都被剥夺了。他想起了关于那一战的种种英勇而惨烈的故事，想起Egalmoth永远无法复原的伤口，顿时没了继续狂欢的兴致。Thranduil听到过一个传言，每当夏日之门前夜诺多的领主就会在大河的尽头遥望东方，从黄昏到黎明，风雨无阻。他想去证实一下。

摸黑穿过田野和树林，对于天生锐目的精灵来说不算什么，Thranduil轻车熟路的爬上高高的山坡，如同刀斧劈开的巨石远远的伸向前方，下面几百尺便是布满礁石的水面，西瑞安河滚滚的波涛从这里汇聚入海。天空没有一丝云，星星显得十分明亮，似乎连大海都已经睡着。Thranduil朝远处望去，悬崖的边缘Egalmoth果然在那里。他蹑手蹑脚的走过去，还没到彩虹领主身后，他已经说话了：“今天惹我可不是个好主意。”

“你知道啊。”Thranduil失望的说。

“喝了不少酒吧，气喘的跟拉风箱一样。”彩虹领主微笑着说。

Thranduil走到他身边坐下，两条腿在凌空的悬崖下荡着。“看样子你没我想的那么糟。”

“我该怎样呢？抱着你哭？”Egalmoth冷淡的说着，从怀里掏出酒瓶喝了一大口。

Thranduil撇撇嘴：“你都快成酒鬼了。你们又不过节，干嘛不去睡觉？”

“很久以前，我最好的朋友告诉我要是夏日之门不守夜的话会有一整年的坏运气。”

“切，你年年守夜，运气也没好到那去。”

“Duilin也这么说。”Egalmoth黯然的说。

Duilin？Thranduil怔住了，他反复吟诵那几个和自己名字相同的音节，似乎明白了什么。

Egalmoth也坐了下来淡淡的说：“没错，我之所以愿意和你在一起是因为你的名字。Duilin是我最好的兄弟，我们一起长大，一起学习射箭，一起爬过冰海，一起战斗。那个夏日之门，我和他一起登上城墙，最后下来的只剩我一个……”彩虹领主声音明显有些颤抖，Thranduil看着他，明亮的眼睛已经泛红。男孩握住老师的手，想给他一些安慰。Egalmoth抿着嘴唇，摇摇头继续说：“撤退是我一生中下过的最痛苦的命令，如果我不是领主，我绝对不会离开那里。”

“我明白，我父亲常说地位越高，责任越大，要舍弃的也越多。”辛达男孩试着安慰他。“可是你撤退了，救了那么多人。”

“我却救不了最亲密的朋友。”Egalmoth把玩着手里的酒壶，继续说：“这个是我答应夏日之门送给潘罗德的礼物，那天太混乱，我放在身上，见到他时倒忘记了。等我再见到他，已经变成一具尸体，铠甲全部被砍碎，不过还站着，拿着枪。过去我总说死柱子你打劫我，没想到这下真的成死柱子了。”他笑了一下，要多凄凉有多凄凉。

（夏日之门应该是冈多林独有的节日，不过我一直很好奇怎么形成的，所以这里我想让辛达精灵也有类似庆祝活动吧。）

他们不说话了，就这么并肩坐着，脚下的海浪拍打着礁石，水面上反射着粼粼月光。Egalmoth突然哼起歌来，一首昆雅的歌谣，他的声音犹如耳语，庄严而低沉，带着深切的爱意飘散在黎明的风中，听起来更像一支镇魂歌。“祈愿星辰之后，指引你每一步旅程，用他们圣洁的羽翼保护你远离伤害。”

Thranduil突然开口问他：“你还相信吗？相信梵拉会眷顾我们？”

“不信！”毫不犹豫的回答，倒弄得Thranduil不知道该说什么好了。

“特钢相信过，泪雨之战之后大家都不信了，我一直不理解图尔的警告又有什么意义，那么多人，400年的经营，离开了又能到哪里去？”

Thranduil能理解他所说的一切，故土难离，若是费诺里安血洗之前有人要他们逃走，辛达族的选择也必然是死战到底。

“若能像Ecthelion那样战死该有多好。”Egalmoth叹息着。

“有什么好，你就不认识我了。”

Egalmoth看着这孩子真诚的表情，终于笑了。“对阿。”他双手交叉枕在脑后，轻快的说：“这里其实不算太坏，可以做我小时候爱干的事。”

“什……”最后一个音节还没有发完，Thranduil的惊呼已经被呛在了风中。身体极速下坠，双手徒劳的挥舞着想抓住什么，然后他像被猛揍了一拳陷进一团黑暗，咸涩冰冷的海水大口的灌入口鼻，烧灼着气管和肺叶。Thranduil拼命挣扎，总算浮出水面，把肺喘得生疼，这才算缓过劲来。满耳听到的是Egalmoth不怀好意的狂笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“咳……咳……你……咳……你……疯……”辛达男孩上气不接下气的咒骂着“疯了吗？我会被你害死的，你这个疯子……”这时他才看清楚那个不知轻重的诺多早就爬上礁石笑得前仰后合。“该死，撞到礁石上我就死了，水很浅怎么办？你们诺多都是这么残忍吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，这地方我来过好多次，哈哈哈，水够深我知道……哈哈……前几天我试过不会撞上的，哈哈哈。”Egalmoth把Thranduil拽上礁石，继续大笑着看着气得七窍生烟的男孩子。

“你怎么试？从上面跳下来吗？”Thranduil气鼓鼓的问。

“对啊，多好玩。不过要不是不确定你会游泳我才不跟着下来呢。”

“我再也不理你了！！！”

“哎哎哎，Duilin被我踢下来也没翻脸阿，我还没跳下去救他呢。”

“Egalmoth，你真是太无聊了！！！”

彩虹领主拉住他，在粉红的晨曦中露出一副近乎厚颜的讨好表情，“别生气嘛，我有礼物给你。”

Thranduil白了他一眼，撇撇嘴问：“真的？”

Egalmoth直接跃入水中，深吸一口气就潜了下去，过了好久都没有浮上来，Thranduil有点着急，但他还是留了个心眼免得再让Egalmoth使坏。果不其然Egalmoth从水下突然冒出来，朝他扔了一团黑乎乎的东西。Thranduil伸手接住，是个贝壳。

“干嘛呀，早餐吗？”

“你就知道吃。上岸吧。”Egalmoth扭头往岸边游，身形滑溜溜的像条鱼。

他们一起游到岸边，Egalmoth把湿透的衬衣脱掉扔在一旁，露出结实强健的上身。湿漉漉的黑发搭在精赤有力的肩上，却盖不住那道横亘肩背塌陷扭曲呈紫黑色的伤疤。

Thranduil强迫自己把目光从伤痕上移开，不要做出大惊小怪的样子。他学着Egalmoth脱掉湿衣服。懊恼的意识到同为成年男性精灵，自己和Egalmoth体型上居然有这么大的差距。那家伙如此强壮坚实，散发着最纯粹的雄性气息。反观自己，骨骼纤细，肌肉也不够饱满，显得弱不经风。 而在Egalmoth看来，这孩子同时具备了少男的活力和少女的娇媚，晶莹的水珠挂在细腻洁白的肌肤上，被朝阳涂上金色的光辉，像极了正准备怒放的花蕾。他坏心眼的冲Thranduil吹了声口哨，金发男孩顿时面红耳赤，扭捏着要披上衣服。Egalmoth又大笑起来。

“讨厌死了！”Thranduil抄起贝壳向Egalmoth砸去，但被他灵巧的躲过。彩虹领主捡起贝壳，用小刀把壳撬开，取出了大大小小十几颗珍珠。

“哇！”辛达男孩也雀跃起来，他满心欢喜的拿着珍珠，开心的说：“原来你说的是珍珠阿。”

“你以为我小时候爱干的事是踹人下水？我最喜欢的是和泰勒瑞的姑娘们潜水采珍珠。啧啧，那些姑娘可真漂亮。”

“切，那你后来还杀他们。”

Egalmoth瞪了他一眼“我在天鹅港没有伤害过任何一个泰勒瑞精灵！！！不是所有诺多都是凶手！！！”

彩虹领主激烈的反应让Thranduil始料未及，他只能下意识的问：“真的吗？”

Egalmoth愤愤不平的拿起衣服打算离开，他回答道：“你信不信与我无关，只是你明天不要来上课了。”

“喂，我道歉不行吗？”Thranduil着急了。

“我明天要去巴拉尔岛！”Egalmoth头也不回的扬长而去。

Thranduil追上他， 不满的抗议道：“你每次都说走就走。”

Egalmoth突然站住了，Thranduil差点一头撞他身上。“那我们来点热情的。”他一把拦住男孩的腰，让他贴住自己赤裸的胸部，作势就要吻下去。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“陛……陛……陛下……咳……”

哎呀！？！？

刚才还说得吐沫星子横飞的Thranduil回过神来，小叶子一脸疑惑的看着他。

这……咳……怎么办？

好在我们的国王机变无双，电光火石之间一把抓过儿子，效仿当年的Egalmoth，紧紧搂着男孩，一下子亲上了儿子的额头。

“他就这样亲了我，算是对说走就走的道歉。”

“Ada你弄疼我了！”Legolas用力挣扎，逃出了父亲的怀抱。“亲就亲了，干嘛这么用力？”

“这个？啊，对，亲爱的你该知道诺多很多时候是不可理喻的，你说是吧，加里安？”

“是是，陛下说得对！”加里安忙不迭的点头，心里暗自捏把汗：“好悬没说出别的来……”

Legolas打了个哈欠，似乎对听故事失去兴趣了，小孩子更想听打打闹闹射箭打战。心有余悸的Thranduil喝了一大口茶，乘机说：“困了就去睡吧，也不早了。”

“好的Ada。晚安”小叶子垫起脚尖吻了吻父亲就走了。

“还好！”加里安简短的做出了总结。被恼羞成怒的Thranduil白了一眼。

“我说你怎么还不回去？”

“您不许我离开视线范围啊，我的陛下！”

“那你现在可以走了……”

“陛下，容我多嘴一句……”

Thranduil想：你这老家伙又要教训我在孩子面前要当心了。本着虚心纳谏的态度，于是他点点头说：“讲！”

“彩虹领主把您怎么了？”

你！！！

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Thranduil哎呀一声，激烈的反抗起来，双手被彩虹领主紧紧制住，于是他不再挣扎，而是突然抬头迎上去。倒让Egalmoth迟疑了一下，Thranduil乘机挣脱出来。“哈，骗过你了！”金发男孩颇为得意的挑衅。

“知道我为什么喜欢你吗？你真是太像我了。”彩虹领主笑嘻嘻的说。

“切，我才不要呢。”

Egalmoth像对待兄弟那样搂住他的肩膀，“总有一天你会进卫队，以你的性格不会吃亏的。”

“为什么啊……”

“呐，对付卫队里那些没事干没节操的要么就和Ecthelion一样超级能打，要么就和Glorfindel一样比他们都能蹦哒。”

“你属于第二种？”

“我从未进过卫队！”

“什么？”Thranduil不敢相信。

Egalmoth微笑着说：“很小的时候，我跟着Duilin去玩过几次，仅此而已。”

“你吹牛！”辛达男孩并不相信，Egalmoth是诺多一族优秀的将领怎么可能不是卫队出身？

“我干嘛要骗你呢？我并非如你一般出身尊贵。即使是早就认识Glorfindel也是因为我总去他家送货。”

金发辛达大失所望，却又不甘心的问：“然后呢？”

“然后……”Egalmoth叹了口气，“我跟他互相看不顺眼好几百年。”

“我不相信，Egalmoth我才不相信你！”Thranduil朝空气挥舞了一下拳头。

“这……不行吗？”

Thranduil毫不客气的指出Glorfindel时至今日在花之民当中口碑很好，几乎人人都喜欢他，怀念他！“你不要故意编故事来骗我！”

Egalmoth撇着嘴，感觉再添把火他就得爆了。“是啊人见人爱的Glorfindel少爷，专门拆我这个小伙计的台。”他酸溜溜的说道。

“那他干嘛跟你过不去？”

“我猜是因为我每次去他母亲都会超支买一大堆首饰吧。”

听到这Thranduil认为金花领主做得一点都没错，Egalmoth有一种能够轻易说服别人的能力，这点Thranduil清楚，好在他认为这老家伙并不坏。从Egalmoth欲盖弥彰的表情，Thranduil隐隐觉得或许诺多弓箭手在夸大其词，但他没有揭穿，善解人意的把话题转开了。

八卦之心被勾起来的Egalmoth索性拉着Thranduil躺在沙滩上晒太阳，啰啰嗦嗦给他讲了好多关于冈多林的笑话：比如有洁癖的Ecthelion家每样东西都擦得能当镜子啦；每天洗澡都唱歌跑调的Rog啦；根本养不活植物还孜孜不倦研究园艺的Duilin啦；身高比他彩虹家围墙还高，却天天在外面晃来晃去的Penlod啦；最后他讲了一个冈多林之王和女儿打赌，把他本人关在阁楼里，害得他把衣服都脱了才从小窗子翻出去的故事。

Thrandui眼泪都笑出来了，他万万没想到这些镌刻在史诗中的英雄平时居然是这样。Egalmoth也在笑，可Thranduil却看到了深深烙在他眼底的落寞。过了一会Egalmoth爬起来，他对他说：“我真得走了。”此时的Thranduil对彩虹领主还真有点恋恋不舍了。“Egal你真好，要是我Adar也能这么对我该多好。”

Egalmoth温柔的回答：“那是因为我不需要对你的人生负责。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“不，我的孩子，只是我的位置能让我不加负担的来爱你。”说着Egalmoth拥抱了他，用一种长辈的方式。


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil有条不紊的叙述着这些，脸上淡淡的带着笑意，眼神中却含着几分怅然。加里安知道那是为了什么。“陛下，我先告退了。”

国王点了点头，随口说道：“再去拿些酒来。”

“是的，陛下！”加里安脚步很轻的退出去了。

精美的水晶酒杯，晶莹剔透的粉红色液体在烛光下折射出彩虹般的颜色，轻咂在舌，玫瑰的馥郁芳香在口腔中弥漫开来，慢慢沁入身体每一个分子，带来说不出的静谧安详。细细品味着舌尖的芬芳，Thranduil觉得味道有点怪怪的，或许是因为太甜的缘故，说起来他还是喜欢Egalmoth酒壶里那种不带甜味的玫瑰酒啊，或许，仅仅是喜欢跟他共饮的那种感觉。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

这一次出门，Egalmoth在巴拉尔岛又待了很久，然后码头附近就开始热闹起来，Thranduil听说Egalmoth打算在他经营了一段时间的小市场那开个酒馆。

Egalmoth在生意场上忙忙碌碌，往返于林顿和西瑞安河口之间做着二道贩子的营生，军队的事基本上就不管了，更别提Thranduil这个偷偷摸摸收来的学生。一连两个月Egalmoth都没和Thranduil打照面，索性把他交给一直跟随自己的卫队长去折腾。结果，Thranduil正二八经行军作战的本事没怎么学，却学了一大堆所谓的绝招、窍门、野路子……

“哼！他到底什么时候才会想起我啊？”Thranduil一边咬牙切齿的想着一边狠狠的挥舞着剑，却被彩虹家族的卫队长一下子挑飞了。

“我说你能不能认真点，在战场上心不在焉你到底想活多久？”卫队长很生气。

“我很抱歉。”Thranduil说。

“哎～”卫队长摇着头，“领主可是很看重你的。“

“噢，知道了。”不过Thranduil暗地里想：才怪呢。

卫队长得去军营了，Thranduil只好一个人留下来改练射箭。早些时候，父亲告诉他要准备好卫队遴选的消息让他有些心烦意乱。一方面，这他终于迎来了一雪前耻的机会，另一方面他觉得有些紧张。就在他最需要Egalmoth指导的时候，这个不讲义气的家伙居然对他不闻不问。Thranduil嘟嘟囔囔的第一万次咒骂Egalmoth生意亏本，不想在身后一个阴森森的声音响起了：“这么诅咒我可不厚道！”

靠！

Thranduil先是惊喜，很快又觉得气愤，他怪Egalmoth言而无信，整整一个夏天对他不闻不问。甚至在他准备卫队遴选时都没出现。“你还活着啊？”Thranduil没好气的说。“我还以为你烂在巴拉尔岛了。”

“哈，我得养家糊口啊，你又不付我学费。”Egalmoth嘴上这么说，实际上也不觉得生气。他递给Thranduil一只盒子：“呐，给你的。”

“弓？”Thranduil白了他一眼，手上却迫不及待的打开盒子。然后泄气了，盒子里的长弓简直是简陋到了极点，光秃秃的一根木头和一根弓弦就连基本的花纹都没有，“就……这样？”Thranduil撇着嘴，酸溜溜的问。

Egalmoth直勾勾的看着他，不说话。Thranduil被他看得发毛，只好移开眼睛，别别扭扭的搭搭上箭，试着射了一箭。

“哇！”利箭呼啸着划破空气，狠狠的钉进靶心。Thranduil不由得惊呼起来，这把弓的轻巧，稳定和力量超乎他的想象，胜过于之前用过的任何一把。“这弓……太好了吧……”

“没学会走就想跑了。”Egalmoth淡淡的说，“弓是用来战斗的，越少装饰干扰越小。”

“可是你的弓……”

“因为那是我的。”

“噢……”Thranduil很不好意思的挠挠头，“谢谢你，Egal。”

“不生气啦？”

Thranduil厚着脸皮黏上去：“生气？我什么时候生气了？”他大大咧咧的靠着树一屁股坐下来，翻来覆去看手里的弓。“说真的，我运气真好，以前有Beleg教我，后面又遇到你。”

Egalmoth开始笑，笑得Thranduil背心凉透，他不知道这有什么好笑的。

“讨厌，你笑什么嘛！”

彩虹领主很认真的说：“我知道。”

“你知道？吹牛！你怎么会知道？”

Egalmoth努力压住笑意，“每个弓箭手都会有自己的坏习惯，如果你很厉害就能称之为风格。Beleg是我在中洲见过最好的弓手，你连他的皮毛都没学会，但是风格却装得很像。”

Thranduil有点懊恼的低下头：“好吧，我承认，当初我没认真学。”突然他又来了兴致，拉着Egalmoth问：“你认识他啊？”

“说不上认识，过去我常常路过环带边缘，碰到过几次。”

“不知道你两谁比较强？”Thranduil拽了一根草棍叼在嘴里，抬头看着从树枝缝隙间洒下来的点点阳光说。

“非要比的话我认为是运气比较好的那个。”

“你这老狐狸。”

Egalmoth闪电般的伸手捏住金发男孩的嘴，“臭小子。”他笑骂道。Thranduil嘴唇被他揪成鸭子形，手舞足蹈半天才挣脱，“该死，都肿了，我怎么和Ada解释？我恨死你了。”

“你可以说去亲女孩子被咬了。哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“你真是太可恶了！”Thranduil跳起来，作势要揍他，被彩虹领主一把抓住，轻而易举的挡开了。“去，让我看看你准备得怎样了。”

“要是准备得好怎么说？”

“我请你喝酒。”

“好！”  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

幽暗密林的国王嘴角轻挑，默默举起酒杯向西致意，然后一饮而尽。


	12. Chapter 12

开在码头的酒馆大体已经准备好了，陈设简单却舒适，不过Thranduil非常惊讶诺大的店铺里居然只有他们两。

“你真不像贵族，一个随从都没有。”

“你就不怕人多嘴杂被你爸发现？”

“呃……你的手下不会这么不可靠吧？”

Egalmoth摇摇头，不以为然道：“真正的秘密就是只有你一个人知道。”说着他砰的开了一瓶酒，“471年的蜜酒。”

“哇，兵荒马乱的，你连这个都弄得到。”

“做生意这事我无所不能。”

“哈，吹牛。”

Egalmoth利索的倒上两杯，“来！”他们轻巧的碰了碰杯。“祝你考试顺利！”

“谢谢你。”Thranduil尝了尝，果然是极品的味道。“就这么喝了？不留着卖真是可惜。”

Egalmoth扬了扬酒杯，说：“不是所有东西都要拿来卖的，比如这个，我就只想和你分享。”

“为什么？”

“你什么都需要知道理由吗？”

“是。”

“我不想说。”

“那我走了！”Thranduil挺不高兴的。

“Thran……”不知是不是酒精的作用，辛达男孩竟然在句子结尾听到了一丝恳求的语气，于是他心软了。Egalmoth的表情并无异常，Thranduil也不好再说什么。 Egalmoth端着酒杯领着他在酒馆里转悠，Thranduil从来就不知道一家店铺是如何筹备起来的，所有东西都觉得很新鲜，突然他看到角落里有一把金色的竖琴。

“嘿，这东西在这里做什么？”

“当然是弹咯。”Egalmoth接过来，随手拨出几个音符。“要听吗？”

“要！”

金发男孩万万没有想到，这位Egalmoth先生竟然还会唱歌！尽管夏至那天他听过彩虹领主哼唱维拉颂歌，但不得不说唱得真不怎么样。今天的Egalmoth先生像变了一个人似的，在竖琴的伴奏下把一首老掉牙的情歌唱得感人至深。

Thranduil也忍不住跟着唱起来，过去他的母亲经常唱它，而他只要听过一次就永不忘记。

辛达精灵清澈华丽的嗓音和诺多精灵醇厚深沉的歌声交织在一起相映成趣，一曲终了他们都笑了起来。“必需要干一杯！”Thranduil说。

“干杯！”他俩豪迈的把本应细细品尝的蜜酒倒进肚里。

Thranduil知道Egalmoth有种轻易说服别人的本事，他对他调合人际关系的能力佩服得五体投地。很早之前，当冈多林的遗民来到这片土地，Thranduil听到过许多关于他的传言，大多数来自他父亲这一辈，评价很差。可如今，至少军队里的将领都和他相处得很好，而他的交情网络正稳定的捕捉着一个又一个多瑞亚斯的精灵。

“为什么我父亲他们总说你唯利是图呢？”

Egalmoth哈的一声笑起来：“商人逐利很正常。”

“可是他们的偏见也……”

“唔……”Egalmoth做了个轻松的手势。“你要知道去明霓国斯的矮人商队和到萨吉里安的往往是同一伙人，我做生意使点手段也没什么大不了的。”

“哈哈哈，看来矮人们吃了不少亏。”

“我只是让他们少赚一些，有好大家分嘛。”

“我必须敬你！伟大的奸商！”

Egalmoth非常坦然的喝了这一杯酒，看得出来他其实挺喜欢奸商这个称呼的。“Thran，想不想学点和矮人打交道的基本技能？”

“哎？你连这个都能教我？”

“当然，我不能让你今后吃亏不是？”

那天晚上，Egalmoth很认真的教了他的小徒弟好些不为人所知的矮人语，Thranduil学得很认真，还借了纸笔做了笔记。Egalmoth告诉他：“不要在矮人面前随便说，当他们不知道你懂的时候才会相信你，你才有机可乘！”

Thranduil带着满心的敬佩回去了。不过，将近2000年以后，他才真正和矮人打上交道，年轻的王子Thranduil率队俘虏了一队试图穿越他们国土的矮人，终于有机会试试自己的本事了，金发王子竖着耳朵听矮人的咆哮听得很仔细。但很快他越听越不对劲，才反应过来，Egalmoth教他的哪里是做谈生意的基本用语，原来都是骂人的话啊！！！！！


	13. Chapter 13

鸟鸣声唤醒了酣睡的Legolas，小家伙揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。小王子的房间是整个王宫唯一有朝阳可以照进来的，此时窗外阳光正好，清晨的微风轻拂，有什么发出清脆的声音。Legolas循声望去，那是一串五颜六色的风铃，在清风中欢快的唱着。阳光透过彩色半透明的风铃在房间内折射出一片斑斓。

“哇！”小家伙欢呼起来，光着脚丫跳下床，奔向窗口。他还太小，只能抬着头，欣喜的看着。

“喜欢吗？”父亲的声音在身后响起，Legolas扑进父亲怀里，大声说：“Ada，真是太好看了。谢谢您！”

“你以为就这样吗？伸出手来！”

小精灵白皙的手上被抹上了彩虹般的颜色。“Ada，我不明白？”

Thranduil笑着摸了摸孩子的头，吩咐道：“拿进来吧！”

几个仆人抬进来一副由白色丝帛制成的屏风，国王亲自指挥他们前后左右调整位置，终于，那串由黄金和宝石编织成的风铃在空无一物的屏风上投射出一副瑰丽的画卷：碧波荡漾的大海，由宝石装点的白色沙滩，远处一座巍峨的白色城市在金色的光芒下熠熠生辉！

“Ada，这是……”Legolas震撼得说不出话来。

“Egalmoth的故乡。”

“风铃是他做的？”

“对！作为我进入卫队的礼物。”

“哇，Ada你好棒，Egalmoth他也好棒！你们怎么考卫队的？”

“现在我不能告诉你。”Thranduil往儿子屁股上拍了一下。“快去收拾好，不要耽误上课。”

“Ada你就给我讲嘛。”

“这可不行，上完课再说。”

小叶子答应了一声，开始自己换衣服，小家伙磨磨蹭蹭的东摸摸西玩玩，老半天都没穿好。

Thranduil对儿子的任性很不满意，于是他呵斥道：“Legolas！做你该做的事！不要老想着玩，否则我就把风铃收回去！” 

“Ada～～～～”

“动作快点！要不我揍你！”

“我不要～～～～～～”小叶子脾气也上来了，跺着脚和父亲对峙！

Thranduil火气冒到头顶，提起Legolas的膀子朝他屁股使劲就打。

“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇哇……”Legolas惊天动地的大哭起来把所有人都惊动了，加里安急匆匆的赶来救急。

“这是怎么了？”

女官战战兢兢的说：“刚才还好好的，说闹就闹起来啦。”

“哎哟，这家的活真不好干！”刚抬脚准备进去，就听见里面在嚷：“我像你那么大的时候……”

“加叔说你天天闯祸……”

“还敢顶嘴！”啪啪啪……

刷……

在场精灵所有目光齐刷刷转向还抬着一只脚的加里安。

“你们……不要这样……”

不知是哪个好事之徒说了一句：“还不快走！”人群哗啦一下像潮水般退去，只留下可怜的加里安还站在那里。

“加里安你天天揭我的短！”国王陛下终于爆发了，滔天的怒火烧遍了加里安总管每一根头发……

临近旁晚，加里安领着Legolas去认错，Thranduil气早消了，加上老师前来报告说小叶子学得很好，国王陛下的心情还不坏。

“干什么？”他故意板着面孔。

Legolas低着头，眼睛直瞟加里安，总管叔叔一个劲挥手叫他凑到老爸跟前去。

“Ada…”小叶子搅着手指，“我很抱歉。”

“作为王子，你应该清楚的知道自己该在什么时候做什么，要学会自律！”

“我知道了。”

看着儿子可怜兮兮的样子，Thranduil也无法再装下去了。“过来吧。”他说。

Legolas欢快的跑过去，驾轻就熟的爬上父亲的腿，双手紧紧抱着他的脖子，给了老爹一个响亮的吻。

Thranduil心都要化了，“呐，我们两个来个约定，你要每天完成好学业，我就每天给你讲个故事。”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“那么来盖章！！！”

Thranduil微笑着把脸凑近儿子，父子俩亲昵的蹭了蹭鼻子算是达成协议。

“老师说你最近学得不错，那么我给你讲怎么参加卫队考核。”

Legolas欢呼起来：“好耶，Ada这次你是不是很棒？有没有把他们打得落花流水……”

“那是自然的，我跟你说啊……”

加里安自觉的离开了书房，有些时候他还是不要在场的好。


	14. Chapter 14

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

在去演武场的路上Egalmoth堵住了Thranduil。加里安第一次近距离接触Egalmoth，着实有点诧异。他和父辈一样对诺多的领主并无好感，不清楚他杵在大路中央打算干什么。Thranduil赶快找了个借口叫加里安先走，自己去了Egalmoth身边。

加里安远远看着他们神神秘秘的说话，阳光在彩虹领主褐色的头发上散发着温润的光，不知怎么的，他觉得Egalmoth和Thranduil站在一起的画面很好看。

“准备好了吗？”Egalmoth笑眯眯的问。

“哎呀，你怎么来了？”

“我给你鼓鼓劲啊，来，试试你的运气。”说着Egalmoth掏出一枚钱币。“花还是王冠？”

Thranduil说：“你别无聊了，我在赶时间。”

“误不了，来猜，花还是王冠？”

“好吧好吧！王冠！”

Egalmoth把硬币抛向天空，稳稳的接住，打开一看，果然是王冠！Thranduil也激动起来了：“嘿，猜中了！”

“你看吧，我就说你今天会表现得很好。别紧张，我一直都在！”

“好！我走了！”Thranduil就好像回到了刚八九岁的时候，蹦蹦跳跳的追赶加里安去了。

又一次，Thranduil站在等待考核的队伍里，他再也不敢托大了，睁大眼睛紧紧盯着场上的局势。看了一轮下来，研究了几个潜在对手惯用的招数，Egalmoth曾经教授他的技巧一幕幕浮现在脑海里，其中诀窍仿佛在一瞬间融会贯通，Thranduil心中有数，顿时不紧张了。

Thranduil终于有精力观察一下周遭环境，人群中并不见欧罗菲尔的踪影，做儿子还真有点不是滋味，好在Egalmoth还是和辛达将领们混在一起，依旧兴高采烈的不知道在谈什么。

考官高呼Thranduil的名字， 他提剑上前，目光正对上抱着手看热闹的Egalmoth，彩虹领主给了他一个鼓励的微笑，Thranduil觉得心都变亮了。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

小叶子摇晃着父亲的手臂，一个劲的嚷嚷：“你是怎么打的？怎么打的。”

Thranduil也来了兴致，索性把儿子往地上一放：“走，去庭院里，我教你！”

加里安看着一大一小两个舞枪弄棒的身影，真是觉得风和日丽，天高地远，庭院之中无处不飞花。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

考核的结果Thranduil大获全胜，他终于昂首成为卫队的一员。“Egal！”Thranduil飞奔过去，他必须第一时间和Egalmoth分享他的快乐。可是刚挤到将领们的位置，却没有人，士兵告诉他：“将军们去还没开张的酒馆了。”

Thranduil把武器丢给加里安，拔腿就往酒馆那边赶，可进了大门辛达男孩差点鼻子气歪了。Egalmoth正在和几位将军算钱。

“射箭第三名，一赔五，这是你的……把你的给我……你的20个银币……剑术比赛的结果……”他们看到Thranduil闯进来全都愣了。

“那个……多谢你的款待，改天吧……”大家纷纷走了，只剩下酒馆老板和Thranduil。

“他们还真怕你爹唠叨。”Egalmoth满不在乎的数着钱。

“我在努力比赛，你却拿我赌钱？”

“有什么不可以？”

“Egalmoth我不是供你戏弄的猴子。”

Egalmoth开始大笑，笑得一发不可收拾，Thranduil气坏了，他抓起一个酒杯摔得粉碎掉头就走。

“那你给我一个去看辛达战士甄选的合理理由。”

“我不要理你！！！”

Thranduil气冲冲的走了！面对源源不断前来祝贺他的精灵，新晋的卫队战士觉得烦透了，一直以来他那么信任这个诺多，没想到自己只不过是他豢养的赌钱工具，和赛马赛狗没什么区别。

他越想越气，干脆找了个借口独自回了房间。没过多久，欧罗菲尔命人来叫他出去招呼客人，气正不打一处来的Thranduil大声吼道：“我不想见，不要来烦我！！！”声音大得连他父亲都听见了。

“岂有此理！”欧罗菲尔强压怒火打着圆场，客人们也识趣的陆续走了。等他腾出手来可以教训儿子的时候，却发现Thranduil已经跳窗跑了。


	15. Chapter 15

这天晚上下着暴雨，悲剧的跷家少年无处可去，被浇了个透心凉。Thranduil水淋淋的钻进边境树林附近的一个山洞，这里还是过去Egalmoth带他来的呢。真是好伤心呐，原来无论如何他也摆脱不掉老家伙们的影响啊。虽然心有不甘，但他不得不在现实面前屈服。

好不容易搜集了一些干草，Thranduil一摸身上，才意识到自己空着手就跑出来了，就连打火石都没拿……深秋的雨夜好冷，穿着连内裤都湿透的衣服难受极了。Thranduil饥寒交迫的蜷缩在山洞里无计可施。

“你啊，连火都不会生。”听到Egalmoth嘲笑的声音Thranduil抱着头缩得更紧了。紧接着他听到一阵悉悉嗦嗦，Egalmoth踢了踢他说：“烤烤衣服吧。”金发男孩埋着头还是一动不动。

彩虹领主也不理他了，不一会，烤肉的香味弥漫了整个洞穴。Thranduil使劲咽了咽口水还是不动。紧接着是撕肉声，咀嚼声，Egalmoth一边吃还一边故意吧唧嘴。Thranduil空空如也的胃里已经翻江倒海的抗议了。

“烤野猪肉噢，又香又嫩噢，有人不吃好可怜噢，我一个人吃得好开心噢……”该死的诺多老家伙看他还不为所动干脆扯开喉咙干嚎起来了！

“你不要再嚎了，我不……”吃字还没说出口，不争气的肚子就用一阵惊天动地的咕噜声出卖了他。Egalmoth一只手捂着眼睛，一只手指着他恶劣至极的狂笑起来，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……笑到最后眼泪都笑出来了，捂着抽筋的肚子直哎哟……

“你……我……”Thranduil快哭了，恼羞成怒的打算再冲进暴雨里去。

“再出去面对的不是半兽人就是你爹了！”Egalmoth大喊道。

Thranduil真的没有办法了，干脆一屁股坐在地上继续装死。

“过去我从来不会关注你们卫队的考核，我只是想尽量不影响你们父子的关系。”

“他们会邀请你！”

“他们干嘛邀请我？”

Thranduil评估着这句话的真实性，终于意识到自己可能错了。

“我没想到你反应这么大，如果觉得冒犯了你，我很抱歉……

“Egal……”金发男孩抬起头来，Egalmoth摸了摸他的头说：“吃点东西，我专门为你烤的。”原来他一点都没有吃那些烤肉，而是把它们切成了小块。

“Egal……”Thranduil这次真的哽咽了。

Egalmoth说：“辛达的战士只能流血。”

浑身脱的光溜溜的，裹在Egalmoth带着乳香的斗篷里，坐在温暖的火堆前真是舒服极了，或许是因为饿坏了，Thranduil觉得这诺多风味的烤肉简直是他这辈子吃过最好吃的。Egalmoth还是安静的喝着酒，看着他风卷残云般的把食物统统扫下去，并适时的把酒瓶递给被噎到的男孩子。

终于填饱了肚子，金发男孩终于有空关心一下别的事情了：“你怎么会来这里找我？”

“你爹都快把外面拆了。”

“切～～”

Egalmoth一言不发的盯着他，无奈的摇摇头。“Thran，我给你讲个故事。”

“什么？”

“想听吗？”Egalmoth问。

“想……”

“很久以前，有个诺多男孩，他出身不高却很喜欢射箭。有一天，他自不量力去向一位成名已久的弓箭手挑战，结果可想而知。后来弓箭手觉得他有天赋，就让他和自己的儿子一起学习射箭。日子一天天过去了，那个男孩成年了，他的朋友因为贵族血统进入了王室卫队，而他只能回到父亲的作坊里工作。

弓箭手的儿子会带他去卫队玩，后来那些公子哥儿们总拿他取笑，一怒之下那个男孩拿起朋友的弓向他们发起挑战，那天他打赢了弓兵队里所有的人。诺多的王子也在场，于是给男孩的父亲去了一封信，希望招募他进入卫队。结果，父亲断然拒绝王子的要求，他希望自己的独子能学习好手艺执掌家业，而不是把时间浪费在卫队里。男孩和父亲大吵一架以后就离家出走了，事情正赶上诺多叛离维拉回中洲复仇，那个男孩毅然决然的跟着出走的队伍离开，甚至都没有拿几件像样的行李。

后来的艰辛自不必说，男孩在浮冰中落水，他拼命想要游上去还是落入深渊，就在他失去所有力量的时候有一只有力的臂膀牢牢抓住了他。男孩知道那是他的父亲。父亲是那种誓死都不愿意背离维拉的精灵，为了寻回儿子义无反顾的跟了出逃的队伍，背负起根本不属于他的诅咒。后来他用最后的力气把儿子推向前来救援的人，自己被风浪卷走了……”Egalmoth说得很平静，平静得就像真的在讲别人的故事，Thranduil听着觉得心都被揪起来了。他握住彩虹领主的手，发现他的手像冰一样冷。

“我想我ada不会像你父亲这样呢。”

“我在演武场上看见的可不是这样。”

Thranduil难以置信的瞪大眼睛，他喊道：“什么？你是说他也去了？”

Egalmoth认真的点点头，接着说：“他远远的站在角落里，一直关注着你的一举一动，比你还要紧张。当你获胜以后我看到他兴奋的挥了挥拳头，还跟着大家一起鼓掌了。”

“真的是这样？”Thranduil觉得有些头晕目眩。

“你知道我讨厌他，没有必要为他撒谎。”

“可是！可是为什么要这样？他本可以……”

“我想他害怕你吧，怕你并不想见到他，或者怕你会紧张，不过这是你们父子间的事情了，我可说不清。”

Thranduil再也说不出话了，他双手抱着膝盖，蜷缩成一团，Egalmoth看见他的肩膀在不住的发抖。


	16. 尾声

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“Ada，你哭了吗？”小叶子忧心忡忡的问。

“没有……我的儿子，辛达的孩子不许哭。”

“我知道了。”Legolas脆生生的回答。“然后呢？你有没有回家？爷爷有没有揍你？”

Thranduil慈爱的抚摸着Legolas的背，继续娓娓道来：“雨停了，我的衣服也干了，Egalmoth让我赶紧回家。不过回去的路上我们路过了他的房子，他让我进去，送了我那串风铃，他磨磨蹭蹭的演示了一阵，耽搁了不少时间。

我说：'Ada会着急的。'

他笑着说：'就让他再急一会吧，算是我小小的报复。'

后来我拿着风铃回家了，向你爷爷道歉，为过去所有的叛逆和任性道歉，你爷爷流泪了。他不知道我为何短短一晚上会有如此大的转变，可是很欣慰。

接下来的日子里，我在卫队服务，Egalmoth继续忙着他的生意，我们也就很少见面。不过只要有机会我还是喜欢单独和他聊聊，这种状况一直维持了将近二十年。你爷爷为了族人能够获得更好的生活环境决定离开西瑞安河口。出发前一晚我去和他道别，他把那张白弓送给了我。我不敢要，他说：'它只有在真正的弓箭手那里才有价值。不过我还真的有事要你办。'

我说：'只要我办得到，我愿意为你做任何事。'

他笑着告诉我：'或许有朝一日你能到我的故乡，请告诉我的家人Akaldamor在这里，一直都在。'

我问他：'这是你的昆雅名字？'

他说：'是，我不希望将来没有一个人记得。'

我们简单的告了个别，简单得就好像明天还能再见面。”

小叶子很着急的问：“难道你们就再也没见面？”

Thranduil神色黯然的点点头。

“可是，你为什么不去找他？他说过一直都会留在那里的。”

“我已经找不到他了。”

小王子挠挠头，不明白。

金发国王意味深长的告诉儿子：“Legolas，我们漫长的一生就如同西瑞安河，有很多人会像支流那样不经意间汇入我们的命运，然后在某个岔路口和我们分手。我们不可能越过既定的轨道回头寻找什么。”

“Ada，你会想念他吗？”

“当然。”Thranduil非常认真的指指自己的胸口，“他一直都在这里。”

“啊，我真的很想见见他啊……”

“或许有一天会的哦。”Thranduil拥抱着儿子，深情的亲吻了孩子的额头。“快去睡吧，明天我给你讲一个另外的故事。”

Legolas心满意足的走了，留下国王独自一人，他还想出去散散步。澄澈的夜空中，繁星静默而绚烂，如同西瑞安那些温暖的日子，在记忆的长河里熠熠发光。


End file.
